The Tekken Master
by Saiyajin no Oojo
Summary: A little father-son bonding, just something cute and fuzzy I felt like writing...Enjoy! ^_^ (You dont need to know anything about Tekken to read it.)


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or their characters…but Vegeta is mine! All mine! *Looks over at her prized possession tied and gagged to her wall and laughs evilly*

Author's note: This idea just sort of came to me the other day when I was playing Tekken with my friend. Just a short piece for fun, hope you like it!

The Tekken Master

"Aww! Come on Trunks! You cheated!" whined little Goten. 

"What? I did not! It's not my fault that you're just a crappy player!" retorted Trunks haughtily.

"I am not! You only won cause you cheated Trunks!" said Goten standing up from his place on Trunks' bedroom floor.

"I never cheat Goten, I am just the Tekken master." He smirked smugly and crossed his arms from his cross-legged position on the floor. 

_Wow, he really reminds me of Uncle Vegeta sometimes. _"You are not!" he yelled.

"Are too!" Said Trunks finally drawing himself up from the floor and looking down at Goten from his height advantage."

"ARE NOT!!!" 

"ARE TOO!!!"

The two boys were soon wrestling around on the floor continuing their argument at the tops of their little voices.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" 

Both boys froze immediately and looked towards the doorway for the source of the harsh voice. There stood Vegeta, looking very annoyed indeed.

The two looked ridiculous from where Vegeta was standing. They were tangled up in the wires coming from Trunks' games console; Goten was pinned beneath Trunks kicking him whilst his son had his hands wrapped around Goten's neck.

_Humph, it seems that **my** son has the upper hand in this little scuffle. _He inwardly chuckled at this but kept his stern composure as he glared at the two demi-Saiyans.

They both gave each other a quick glance before breaking apart and screaming: "He started it!" in unison. Shocked at each other for saying the same thing at the same time they both instantaneously yelled: "No I didn't, you did!" before jumping at each other once more.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Both of you!" said Vegeta pulling the two boys apart by their collars.

"What are you two blabbing on about?" he asked setting down the two boys on either side of him.

Immediately they both started talking and Vegeta silenced them with a hand other each of their mouths and sighed.

"Ok, one at a time. Trunks?" he inquired raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Well, we were playing Tekken and he got all mad cause I kept kicking his ass." Vegeta shot him a look and Trunks quickly corrected himself. "uh…butt." 

Vegeta sighed inwardly with relief; Bulma had been on his case lately for his foul mouth around his parrot-minded son. _He_ had no problem with his son swearing but the woman kept going on about it being socially unacceptable on Earth blah blah blah.

"But he only kept winning cause he kept cheating!" said Goten indignantly.

"Were you cheating Trunks?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks looked innocent and shocked, "Who? Me? You know me dad, of course I'd never cheat." He finished his line with a beaming smile.

"Of course son, you're a regular little angel aren't you?" said Vegeta sceptically.

Goten pouted and crossed his arms, Trunks merely stuck his tongue out in response.

"What will it take for you two to shut up and play quietly?" 

"I know uncle Veggie! Why don't you stay with us and watch us play? That way you can see when Trunks cheats." Answered Goten tugging on Vegeta's hand adorably.

"How many times have I told you not to call me uncle or Veggie!?" snapped Vegeta.

Goten started to count up on his little fingers for a moment and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure, but you've sure said that a lot of times." He answered grinning.

"Then if you know that I have told you not to do it then why do you still insist on calling me Uncle Veggie!?" he asked, annoyed at Goten's nauseatingly similar actions to his goofy father.

"But you said that I couldn't call you uncle **or** Veggie. You didn't say anything about me calling you Uncle Veggie." Grinned Goten guilelessly.

Trunks sweat dropped and Vegeta looked about ready to explode. Trunks noticed this and quickly intervened, "Anyway dad, I think Goten has a good idea. Why don't you watch us play? That way you can see that I really AM the Tekken master and that Goten is just a majorly sore loser."

Vegeta simmered down and looked at the two boys' hopeful little faces. He sighed deeply and allowed them to lead him to the edge of Trunks' bed where he sat down and watched as the two boys returned to their spots on the floor in front of the large TV screen.

He was a little bit intrigued as to what this 'Tekken' was that had the boys so riled up and locked away in Trunks' room for hours when they really should be training.

He crossed his arms and watched as they restarted the console and started selecting their playing characters.

Goten chose some red haired character called Hwoarang and Trunks chose a spiky haired character called Jin, the screen soon changed and the two characters started to face off.

_It's a game of battle! No wonder Trunks likes this silly thing so much. _Vegeta couldn't help but smirk and couldn't deny the tiny part of him that wanted to play too.

After a short while of the two characters fighting fiercely Hwoarang had soon went down twice and Trunks started jumping up and down for joy.

"See dad! I told you I was the Tekken master!" He pulled the skin below his right eye down and stuck out his tongue at Goten.

"But you still cheated!" wailed Goten. "You kept using the same move over and over again, my character didn't even have the chance to get up! That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. All is fair in battle. Right dad?"

"Right, son." Vegeta agreed grinning smugly. _So that brat of mine does take in what I say._

"But that's not true! My daddy says that in battle you should always give your opponent a fair chance, that helps make it an honorable fight."

Vegeta and Trunks exchanged looks and started laughing. 

"Come on Goten. The point of a fight is to win, by any means necessary if you have to resort to it. Besides there isn't anything honorable about a video game fight anyways."

"But-" before Goten could reply Goku suddenly appeared beside Vegeta on Trunks' bed startling the Prince.

"Ah! Kakarot! What do you think you're doing you idiot!?" Said Vegeta quickly trying to regain his composure.

"Hey Vegeta! How are you lil buddy? I came to come and collect Goten, it's time for dinner and Chi Chi wants him to spend the rest of the evening studying." Goku said cheerfully.

"Daddy!" yelled Goten as he rushed up to his father and hugged him round the neck.

"Hey there son!" he said hugging his little mini-version tightly.

"First off Kakarot I am not your 'lil buddy' and second make sure to drill it into your clone's head that I am not his uncle! And am not to be referred to as Veggie!"

"Aww, but Vegeta you're kinda like his uncle and besides Bulma said that it was ok for him to call you Veggie." 

"…SHE SAID WHAT!?" fumed Vegeta.

Trunks snickered to himself, "That's right dad, she's been letting everyone know all of the cute nicknames that she calls you."

"…why…that….infuriating…bi-" 

"Oh-hey-Vegeta-thanks-for-looking-after-Goten-gotta-go-now-bye!" said Goku, quickly using his instant transmission to get far away from Vegeta's explosive temper.

"Good riddens…just wait till I find that woman." He grumbled to himself still irate at his mate's audacity.

His angry thoughts were interrupted by his son's sigh. "What is it boy?"

"I still wanted to play some more…hey dad, would you please pla-"

"No"

"Aww, come o-"

"No"

"Pleas-"

"No"

Trunks pouted like his mother and crossed his arms, "You know you want too dad."

"I said no brat!"

Trunks suddenly grinned evilly, much to his father's discomfort. "What is it?"

"Ya know, mom may have told everyone her cute nicknames for you…but she left out…the one." He informed slyly.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "…you mean the-" he started but was cut off by Trunks again.

"Yep, 'that' one. The cutest, fuzziest nickname you have, the one that only you, mom and me are aware of. If you wish too keep that _adorable_" Vegeta visibly winced at the dreaded word "little name under wraps then you'll play Tekken with me."

Vegeta growled at him but soon gave in, "You just wait until your training tomorrow boy…we will see who has the last laugh." He promised, sitting himself down in Goten's place beside his son.

Trunks grinned and quickly explained the controls to his now wonderfully docile father. 

"Aw come on dad, its not that bad. You'll enjoy this game, I promise. I tell ya what, you can go through the games videos and profiles and pick **any** character you want!" beamed Trunks.

Vegeta looked at the characters on screen and scrolled through them, quickly dismissing the ugly, weird or just down right wrong ones. He stopped suddenly at the character his son had been using against Goten.

"Jin Kazama." He read to himself. He looked over the character; he was certainly very well built, and had black spiky hair that stood on end…much like his own. He was the main character on the game's cover, which had been discarded on the floor besides the console, which surely meant that he had to be the strongest of them. And from his little intro movie it appeared he had a dark and demonic entity.

"This one." He finally stated looking at Trunks.

"Aww, come one dad. He's my favorite…wouldn't you rather have another one?" he asked hopefully. But he knew full well that once his father's mind was made up it was made up.

The boy has played this game enough to know which character is best, so if this 'Jin' is his favorite then surely he must be the most powerful of all the characters.

"No, this one. You said anyone that I chose boy."

"Ahh man, ok." He said picking another character himself.

Vegeta smirked at his little victory over his son and started to play.

Hours soon flew by as the two yelled threats, cursed, laughed and enjoyed the game together on the floor. 

Before they knew it it was late evening and their scores were at an even, they had each won 29 times and were agreed on one final round.

They both started pressing buttons wildly and yelled discouragement at each other as the timer started, neither wanting to lose to the other. _I can't let the boy win; he'd never let me live it down, that little brat._

He chuckled, "You've put up a good fight boy, but you will not be victorious this time!"

_How did dad get so good? He's a natural! Guess it comes with being a **real** warrior._

"Oh yeah? They don't call me the Tekken master for nothing dad!" he shot back.

"They?" he laughed, "You are the only one that calls yourself the 'Tekken Master' son."

"What is going on in here?" asked Bulma entering the room and switching on the bedroom light.

Vegeta grimaced at the light and lost his concentration, allowing Trunks to take advantage and defeat Jin.

He yelled for joy, "Alright! Way to go mom!" 

"Ah! See what you did woman?" asked Vegeta turning to her to glare.

"Vegeta? Are you playing Tekken?" she asked in a mix of amusement and surprise.

He turned his attention back to the screen as round two began, "Yes woman, the brat roped me into it…thanks to you and your large mouth."

"Me?" 

"Yes you! Now hush up! I need to concentrate and win this match." He said hitting the buttons in a frenzy.

Bulma sat down on Trunks' bed and watched with amusement at her husband and son's behavior. _How cute, he's finally bonding with Trunks and he probably hasn't even noticed it. _

She giggled at the annoyed look on Trunks' face as Vegeta won the round, _sometimes he reminds me of Vegeta so much it's scary._

Vegeta smirked at his son, "Well boy it looks like it's down to this final round…care to hand over your title of 'Tekken master' to me now to save us all some time?" he inquired.

"It aint over till it's over dad." Replied Trunks, mirroring his father's smirk.

Bulma sighed at the testosterone levels in the room and spoke up, "Well, whatever. But this is the last match for you two. Trunks needs to get to bed…and so do you mister," she added slyly to Vegeta making him blush a little.

"Eww, gross mom. Are you trying to put me off or what?" asked Trunks sticking his tongue out at the thought of his parents smooching in bed together.

"Woman, enough. The sooner you shut up the sooner we can get this match over and done with."

She sighed and waited patiently as the match begun. Vegeta and Trunks each pulled out their best moves and fought madly making their characters move about the screen wildly with awesome attacks and defense blocks, they were both playing brilliantly but there could only be one winner.

"YES! YES! I WON! I AM **THE** TEKKEN MASTER! MWAHAHA!" yelled Vegeta standing up and throwing his son an evil grin.

Bulma giggled quietly at him from where she sat, _he's more of a kid then Trunks sometimes._

"Aww, no fair dad. You only won cause you were fighting as _my_ favorite character. If I had been playing with him then I would have won." He said stubbornly, turning off his console and TV and getting up.

"Humph, as a matter of fact I expected better from your favorite character boy. He seemed to be only _slightly_ more powerful compared to the others if more powerful at all." He said, still smug with his victory.

Bulma got off of Trunks' bed so that he could get in and walked towards the doorway.

"Well, I never said that he was my favorite because he was the most powerful fighter dad." Yawned Trunks, climbing into his bed eagerly and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Oh?" said Vegeta flicking the light switch off for Trunks. "Then why is he your favorite character then?" he inquired walking over to stand next to Bulma in the doorway.

"Because he reminds me of you." Answered Trunks sleepily.

Vegeta's face softened and he smiled at Trunks, "Good night, son."

"Good night dad, and thanks for spending time with me. I know you could have been training instead…but I had fun today."

"No problem brat…I had fun too." And with that Vegeta closed the door and started making his way to his own bed with a smiling Bulma trailing by his side.

**Author's Notes:** Reviews and _constructive_ criticism is always welcome ^_^


End file.
